


Smooches for the Dancing Queen

by BlackNinja



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Fluff and maybe Smut, i said maybe, poly kda - Freeform, showering they're bokkie in love and affection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackNinja/pseuds/BlackNinja
Summary: "Kisses for Kai'sa!"
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Smooches for the Dancing Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, hello, it's been a long while since I posted, and I really wanted Kai'sa getting some lovin' from her girls so here we are! please enjoy~

"Kisses for Kai'sa!" 

Before Kai'sa could respond nor look in her direction she was already in view, leaning towards her with hands on her knees with a playful smile.

Kai'sa knew she was up to something mischief but she couldn't focus with her an inch away from her face.

"Do you accept~?" 

Kai'sa was confused by the question asked, did she want whatever Ahri was planning for her?

"Yes?"

Ahri smiled wickedly, leaning forward gently tilting Kai'sa chin up to where their eyes could meet, Ahri brushed her thumb across Kai'sa lips before parting them, Kai'sa was slowly getting impatient by Ahri's pace and she knew that.

Ahri grinned at her then closed the gap between them giving Kai'sa what seemed like a quick kiss on the lips before leaning back seeing Kai'sa eyes closed with a frown. 

Kai'sa placed her hand on Ahri's forearm pulling her back in for another kiss. 

Ahri then climbed onto Kai'sa lap placing her hands on both sides of Kai'sa face, tilting her head slightly deepening the kiss along with Kai'sa parting her lips giving Ahri permission to do so. 

The kiss soon became more heated while their tongues collided, Ahri's free hand moved down Kai'sa shirt slowly unbuttoning it, while Kai'sa hands moved down Ahri's back landing on her rear giving it a light squeeze, making Ahri moan into the kiss. 

Ahri soon broke the kiss leaning back resting on Kai'sa lap to catch her breath, Kai'sa looked up at Ahri seeing how beautiful she looked with her ears tilting back, her face faintly red by blushing, and… her crystal tail swaying back and forth fast, but what struck out to Kai'sa was Ahri's eyes how intense and hungry they looked but with also a surprisingly gentleness with them as well. 

"I love you--, Ahri." 

Ahri looked down into her eyes and smiled warmly, "I love you too, bokkie~" making Kai'sa also smile back.

Ahri leaned down pressing her body against Kai'sa whispering in her ear low, "But, I'm not done with you yet" and then leaning back with a smirk. 

"Oh…"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
